


art for "Truth, Trust and Partnership"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for "Truth, Trust and Partnership" by Ivalee</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for "Truth, Trust and Partnership"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth, Trust and Partnership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598076) by [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee). 



> second ACBB, second wonderful collaboration with my dear [Ivalee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee)!! a big, big Thank You for your amazing fic that has been a blessing to work for/with every moment along the way, for the fun and vivid discussions we have :D
> 
> Big Thx to my [Amazing Grace](http://tsundereslasher.tumblr.com/), friend extraordinaire, merthur muse and beta angel, and your last minute, latenight review that made me beam like the sun at 3am in the morning :')
> 
> and kudos, lots of love and gratitude to the fantastic, hart working but always kind, patient and quick to respond AC mod team for the smoothest coordination ✿(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

  
  
  
  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.AC2015)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> credits  
> #1: [_True Detective_ /HBO](http://www.esquire.co.uk/culture/film-tv/7703/detective-show-crazy-walls/)  
> #2: [_The clearing_ by Uwe Eischens](http://momentslikethis.de/?p=804)  
>  #5: [NoMad Hotel, NY](https://www.thenomadhotel.com/#!/gallery/food-and-drink)
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, all rights are reserved and respected to their original copyright owners, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
